Amazing Accomplishment
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: SEQUEL TO MM. Love. Death. Memory. Life. There are seperators, boundaries, between each of these, but what happens when love means being willing to lose, willing to die, willing to give everything? Do we really want to know? Are we ready?
1. Ch 1: Sexy Ears and Tummy Aches

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: I own nothing. This is the sequel to Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version, so read that first or this won't make any sense. Mucho gusto to my amazing beta, to whom this fic is dedicated, Awerewolf, who had provided the inspiration I need to write, even though this is still WIP. Comments make me post faster!

--

If the shouting and slamming of doors hadn't been enough to tell him something was wrong, seeing the willowy posture and saddened features of his love were. Pressing a small, graphite ear to the paper door, Po listened to a symphony of unrestrained, high pitched sobs broken by an occasional sniffle.

Sliding back the door only confirmed his suspicions. Crane was crying.

Po recalled the only times he had ever witnessed Crane's tears were when he had been caught as an anorexic and when he had been raped, neither of which had happened that time around. Worry crept onto his face and he stealthily snuck up on Crane, pulling him into a full-scale bear hug.

Crane gasped as Po held him, whispering against the side of his face, "Now I know _I'm _aright, and the sky doesn't appear to be falling, so why are the water works on?"

Crane sniffled, "Po, you don't think I'm weak, do you?"

Po could hardly believe his ears. Crane? Weak? Was it even possible to have the two words together in a sentence?

"Now you listen to me. You are not weak. You've taken on entire armies, I've sparred with you, and if there's one thing I've learned aside from the fact that getting hit with feathers moving ninety miles an hour hurts, it's that you are strong. Not only are you physically strong, but I have a feeling you'd do just fine mentally in a tough situation. Crane, love, you are NOT weak," Po sat against the solid back wall as he spoke, pulling Crane into his lap, tenderly stroking his feathered wings.

Crane turned his head slightly to smile up at Po as he replied, "Thanks, Po. You always know just how to make a guy feel special."

Po grinned coolly as he lowered his voice, making it smooth as silk as he rumbled, "Anything for you, babe."

That did it. Crane burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as all Po could think was, 'Mission: accomplished.'

As Crane calmed down, he chuckled, "Spirits above, Po, I've heard people describe certain voices as 'sex for the ears,' but you're the first literal example I've ever heard."

Po giggled as he asked, "So I was your first? How was I?"

Crane relaxed in his arms, drifting toward sleep as he mumbled, "Mind blowing."

The moment was so perfect, Po later berated himself for not expecting a disturbance.

"Po! Where is that no-good boyfriend of yours?"

Tigress.

Damn.

What surprised Po the most, though, was not the feline's apparent rage at his lover, but how Crane replied, "He's in the Training Hall last I saw of him."

Po, thoroughly lost, queried, "What'd Tai do?"

Tigress turned her damning glare on Po, who instantly regretted speaking, and snarled, "He hurt Monkey. His tail is broken and it's Tai Lung's reckless fighting that broke it!"

Po gasped, "Tai wouldn't do that!"

"Wanna bet?" murmured Crane darkly.

"What'd he do to you?" Po questioned.

"Yeah, Crane, did he hurt you, too?" Tigress asked in a tone that clearly conveyed her lack of surprise.

"We were sparring and I thought it might be fun to play a sort of 'master and slave' game, kind of like what we did, Po. Anyway, I told him to get on his knees, I wanted to play a game. Out of nowhere he starts screaming at me, telling me how weak and worthless I am, and I react out of instinct, pinning him to the ground. He kicks me, um, you-know-where, slams me against a wall, then storms off," Crane explained, Po's mind reeling in understanding.

They hadn't memory shared yet.

Crane didn't know about what Tai Lung had been through, and because of that he didn't know why what he did was wrong.

Po felt he had to tell Crane about Tai Lung, but he feared that would be betraying the snow leopard's fragile trust. He realized he had to come up with a plan fast when he saw the very snow leopard that was on all their minds barge into the room.

"Tai, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen for a moment?" Po requested before anyone could try to dismember Tai Lung.

Glaring at everyone in the room, he nodded, exiting their room to head for the kitchen.

Po gave Tigress and Crane a quick, apologetic look before leading Tai Lung to the empty kitchen, all the while trying to think of the best way to tell him about what all had happened.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Po offered the leopard a seat. With them both seated at the small table, Po began, "Tai, have you ever heard of a love stone?"

The look of shock on Tai's face revealed his amazement at the random subject, but he calmly answered, "Yes, they come every thousand years and choose one person with which all who see them slowly fall in love. Why?"

"Did you know they can turn back time?" Po continued as if he hadn't heard Tai.

"Of course, if they feel they are doing more harm than good, or if the chosen decides they no longer want to be the one. Why are you asking?" Tai Lung pried, growing impatient.

"Because," Po turned to his mate as he spoke, gaze as honest as possible. "one chose me. Before you say anything, let me explain. One chose me just before I got picked as Dragon Warrior.

"At first, I had no idea. I was too busy to notice, anyway. I went through anorexia and bulimia, running away only to come back after I found you. A month or so later, I'm not sure anymore, we played a game, you, Crane, and me. We weren't supposed to so much as talk to each other for nearly a week, then we'd have a whole day to just the three of us. Sounded like fun, but that's not the point. During that game, I was visited by someone and went to help them, but that someone ended up being Vachir. You, the Five, and Master Shifu came to rescue me, but were too late to keep Vachir from …" Po trailed off, but by the horrified look on Tai Lung's face, he knew what he meant.

"Anyway, he told me about your time in Chor Gom, what he did, and all. After that, the stone turned back time to right after our battle. The point is that while I don't totally know what you went through, I know it hurts. I want you to know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk or just need to vent. I love you and I'll always be here for you, Tai."

Tai Lung's expression turned unreadable, his form still as stone. Po grew worried, but dared not bother the feline. He needed time.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Tai Lung spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"If Vachir found you in the future, that would mean he's sill alive. If he's still alive, then he'll try to go after you again. If he does…" his voice trailed off, but his message was clear.

"I won't let him get any of us, Tai. Trust me, love, I've learned my lesson about trusting him, but that doesn't mean you're going to get away with what you did to Monkey," Po's serious demeanor took a turn for the funny when he mentioned the primate.

Tai Lung, who hadn't caught on, shivered, mind racing in terror. He was going to be punished? How? What would they do to him? Would they-? No. Po wouldn't do that to him. Not his Po, sweet, kind, loving. He didn't have to be afraid, did he?

Sensing his lover's distress, Po stood and walked around the table to comfort Tai Lung, wrapping strong arms around his defined chest, unintentionally pinning his arms to his sides.

Tai Lung screamed.

Unsheathing his claws in a desperate attempt at freedom, he dug them into Po's arms, while said panda tried to pull back and away from the deadly weapons. Seeing this as him preparing to strike, Tai Lung bit into Po's flesh, that which was closest to his mouth, he wasn't sure what, and at the moment he didn't care. Tasting blood, Tai Lung glanced up long enough to see where he had bitten.

Po's stomach.

Realizing this, he stalled out, pulling away, only long enough to see Po fall to the ground, clutching madly at his midsection as crimson pooled beneath him.

Racing footsteps approached him and, in a moment of sheer desperation, Tai Lung fled, racing out the doorway and down the mountainside, beyond the village and past the Thread of Hope, until he could no longer move, much less run, and collapsed on the ground, panting, wondering why his face was wet.

It took a moment for him to realize he'd been crying. Everything had been so perfect. He'd gone home, his father had forgiven him, and he had found two people who seemed to love him unconditionally.

And then it all went to hell.

Again.

How could he have been so naïve? He remembered when Vachir had kissed him under the shelter of the Sacred Peach Tree. He remembered playing catch for the first time with his father. He remembered when things made sense. He knew he would be Dragon Warrior, and that when he was, he would invite Vachir to live with him in the Palace, and they would have their happily ever after, just like in the stories his baba used to tell him. He remembered loving freely and smiling openly.

And there, in the silence of his thoughts, he fell asleep, body too tired to move.

Shifu was the first to reach Po, not seeing the ashen tail as it flicked out the window. His eyes were glued to the convulsing form of the Dragon Warrior. As the Five skidded into the room, there was a unanimous silence before Crane, recalling Po's words about him not being weak from earlier, took command.

"Tigress, you take Po back to his room. Lay him on his back and make sure he's comfy, then come back to the kitchen. Mantis, you and Viper get some thread ready and sterilize a needle, that injury looks like it'll need stitches. Monkey, you, Tigress, and I are going to go after whoever did this to Po and-" Crane was cut off by Po's strained voice.

"N-no, ple-ease, d-don-n't. T-Tai didn-n't mean it. He was-s-s just sc-scared," he gasped out, blood trickling from his mouth.

Crane was by his side in an instant, helping Tigress lift him as they carried him around a gaping Master Shifu and toward his room. Entering to see Viper and Mantis with the necessary supplies, they laid Po on one of the tatami mats, Tigress sending Crane a questioning look.

"Listen to Po. If he doesn't want us to go after Tai Lung, don't. Maybe he won't come back," Crane spoke optimistically.

Po's eyes flew open as he coughed, "B-but he's y-your mate."

Crane sighed, lowering his head, "No, Po, he's your mate. I just tried to be friendly because you wanted us both. I thought he really loved you, so I figured I could at least get along with him. I only ever loved you."

Po was preparing himself to yell, Crane could see it in his expression, when he went rigid and passed out, Mantis stepping away from his neck. Heart aching at the thought of what would come when Po was well again, Crane exited the room to meditate with Master Shifu in the Training Hall.

It was going to be a long night.

Warm light tickled his whiskers, causing him to twitch slightly as he mumbled, "Po, stop it. I want to sleep, today. Go back to bed, love."

The light did not ease up, nor did it become harsh, but simply continued as it was, not hearing the half-hearted request of the snow leopard. Rolling onto his back, Tai Lung sat up, eyes remaining shut until he was fully seated.

Then, he remembered.

He remembered his foolish decision to trust Po. He remembered how they had made love beneath the Sacred Peach Tree, he remembered, and wished he could forget. He wished so hard, so intently, that he could just forget everything, who he was, what he'd seen, who had hurt him, and how.

And, as he felt the world shift and sway about him, he forgot, namelessly falling to the ground.


	2. Ch 2: Storm Clouded Judgement

_Amazing Accomplishment_

_By: PointyEdgesofaSign_

_Note: This is the sequel to __Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version__, so read that first or this won't make any sense. I own nothing. It's thanks to Awerewolf that I've been inspired to continue this, his kind words make my brain work in ways I never thought it could, and without him I'd be nothing. Thank you so very much, my brother in writing. BTW, if you're reading this, may I call you bro? 'Cause you seem like a big bro to me. Love ya!! And please, people, if you want more of this, comment! I can't improve without constructive criticisms!_

--

Ch. 2

--

Agony, sheer and unabridged, coursing through his blood stream, tearing through his midsection, drew a shriek from the sleeping panda. A voice, frantic and caring, broke through his cries, and he clamped his mouth shut, honing all his senses on that single, perfect voice, caressing his ears like a thousand hands.

"Po, it's alright. You're going to be okay. Just hold on, love," it whispered through the haze of agony that had formed a thick fog on his eyes, covering his ears in cotton, his tongue tasting a fresh spray of irony blood from his lower lip, the scent lingering in his nostrils like an annoying family friend who doesn't know when they've overstayed their welcome.

"Shh, Po, baby, it's okay, love. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," cooed the voice as Po finally managed to place who it was.

Crane.

Fiery rage welled up within his chest, pain being eclipsed by his anger. He had lied to Po. He had lied to Po and pretended to like Tai Lung, when, in actuality, he was just doing it so Po wouldn't be upset! Like he was some sort of two-year-old who needed things deluded for the sake of his fragile mentality.

Ignoring his pain, Po shoved the flier away from him, hissing angrily, "No, Crane, it's not okay! You lied to me! That is **not **okay! I trusted you! I trusted you to tell me the truth, and you lied! You betrayed me; I don't want anything to do with you! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

Struggling to his feet, ignoring the look of unabashed horror on his previous lover's face, Po made his way out the door, miraculously unnoticed by any of the residents, knowing Crane wouldn't come after him. He'd made it quite clear they were through.

That aside, he also knew he had screwed up. He had frightened Tai Lung so badly he'd reacted out of instinct. Po wanted to find him, to make it up to him, somehow. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it also wasn't impossible. That in mind, Po began limping in the direction he had seen Tai Lung flee the night before.

--

It was warm. Warm? Where did that come from? Was warm the happy feeling of something nice on his… His? Hers? How was he a he?

Wanting nothing more than to know where he - he decided he liked the idea of being a he, and would stick with it - was, he pushed himself up and opened his eyes.

He remembered - eyes, arms, legs, feet, fur, he because of his pants, all the basic facts of life. If only he could figure out **whom **he was.

Shakily standing he saw something, his mind dubbing it 'sun' and decided that, since it was providing him with such a nice, comfortable warmth, he would walk toward it, hoping maybe it could tell him where he was.

A crack of something loud and frightening was heard in the distance, on the side of the sky away from the sun, and he decided that it might be better to run. Fast.

--

Po walked nonstop until he felt he would collapse from dizziness. His injury was bleeding again, and it didn't appear to intend to stop any time soon. Seating himself on a stump, he panted and gasped, pressing large hands tightly against his middle, hoping to staunch the blood flow.

A crack of thunder rang out and Po cursed loudly, grabbing several, large bamboo leaves and slipping them inside of his bandages. He knew Tai Lung was afraid of thunder. He just hoped his fear wouldn't make him do something stupid.

--

Po was gone.

He couldn't believe it, didn't want to, but the proof was all around him. Monkey had not burst out laughing in days. Mantis had not cracked a single joke, and even if he had, Viper didn't appear to have the will power to reprimand him. Tigress had taken refuge in Monkey's room as soon as the news had been broken, she hadn't been out in days, had, in fact, recently been joined by Monkey, and Master Shifu hadn't dragged the two of them out for practice.

Crane had barely noticed this as background chaos to the tornado that ripped through his heart, blaring emotions the sirens of fire carts and paramedics that could only help once the collateral damage had been taken care of.

A knock at his door was promptly ignored. The creak of said door opening? Also ignored. The sound of his master's voice offering him condolences? Didn't even hear him. The feel of a bamboo staff knocking his feet out from under him, causing him to hit the ground? Yeah, okay, he wasn't invincible, he had **definitely **felt that.

"What do you want?" Crane hollowly whispered.

"To know why Po left," answered Master Shifu.

"Because," began Crane, drawing a deep, albeit shaky, breath to steady himself. "I lied to him. I lied about being in love with Tai Lung, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me. And I don't blame him. I hurt him, Master, what should I do?"

Shifu appeared to consider this for a moment before smacking Crane over the head with his staff.

"Ow!" exclaimed the avian warrior, rubbing the lump with a soft wing. "What was that for?"

"Does it matter? It is in the past," Shifu replied, eyes slowly glazing over as though he were possessed, though Crane didn't seem to have noticed.

"Yes, it matters, it hurt!" complained the bird.

"It hurts now, but in a few minutes, you will be okay and forgive me," explained Shifu, his cerulean orbs rippling to green as he leaned more on the staff and less on his feet.

"Wait, are you saying that what I did to Po is like what you did to me? That it'll hurt him for a while, but when he's ready, he'll forgive me? That's it! Thanks, Master Shifu! I'm going after him! You're the best!" Crane shouted as he bolted from the room and after his panda.

A swirl of peach petals fluttered from the tip of Shifu's staff as his posture and eyes returned to their norms. Master Shifu smiled lovingly up at the figure before him, reaching a small hand out to caress the belly of his lover.

"It has been too long, dear heart," he murmured, hugging his old friend close.

"Indeed, it has, Shifu," replied the sage like tortoise, cupping the back of his lover's head in a clawed hand as he bent over to capture succulent lips in his own.

Those were the last words heard before the two Kung Fu masters dissolved into unabashed, unrestrained, shameless pleasure, the ocean and land breathing in time to their love.

Though, deep in their hearts, they also knew there was reason to grieve, for they had just sent one of their closest students, their children, on a mission from which there would be no return.

--

He was lost, wet, and hungry. Come to think of it, he also had to pee. A curse escaped his lips as he stopped his running in favor of a bathroom break.

That taken care of, he looked around at where he stood. Nothing looked familiar; then again, he couldn't remember his name, so why should land marks be any different?

Shrugging the thought off, he pulled up his pants and continued his mad race against the wind, rain, and loud, scary noise. At least, he would have, had he not noticed a loud panting, someone crying a name over and over. Thinking about it, he decided to see if the person was lost. That way, at the very least, they could be lost together.

Thought in mind, he raced toward the voice, the one that sent shivers up and down his spine as though fingers, round and soft, were caressing his entire form, making him shudder involuntarily in anticipation.

--

"Tai!" cried the panda, searching frantically. "Tai! Where are you, love?"

He had been at it for days with no sign of the snow leopard. His heart had slowly become heavy with grief and regret over that time, for what he had said to Crane wasn't how he felt.

'I was supposed to be able to stop things like this from happening! That was why I was sent back in time! To prevent sorrow and pain in those I love!' Po thought frantically, head buzzing annoyingly as his body screamed for rest. The only problem was that Po knew what would happen if he let himself rest, given the severity of his injuries.

He'd never wake up.

But he had to find Tai Lung before he could go for help, had to let him know he was sorry, that he had made a mistake, and pray that he could be forgiven.

"Tai!!" screamed Po, resolve set in the stone of his mind.

A rustle of leaves to his left caught Po's attention and he whirled around to see a figure step out from behind the bushes.

"Hi, are you lost?" he asked and Po felt his heart soar.

"Tai!" he screamed, racing over and hugging the leopard close, babbling apology after apology until he felt him tense up. Pulling back, he found Tai Lung was staring inquisitively at him. For a moment, he feared this was some other snow leopard, but the next words out of his mouth brought his most frightening fears crashing down on his head.

"Do I know you?"

Time froze as Po recalled a legend his father had told him when he was very little. If ever a time came that he was so hurt, so alone, so frightened that he simply wished he could forget, the spirits would take pity upon him and steal his memories away to a place of sorrow and remembrance.

Tai Lung had been hurt worse than Po could even imagine. Tai Lung had felt he was alone after he had run off, after Po's mistake. Tai Lung had been _frightened._ He had been so very, very frightened. Hell, Po was still afraid of his own, damn shadow after Vachir, he could only imagine the antagonizing fear that must have lingered after twenty years at that mad rhino's nonexistent mercy.

And the spirits took pity on him.

"Tai Lung, it's me, babe, it's Po. Don't you remember me? Your mate?" Po asked, praying he was wrong in his assumption.

"I have a mate? Wait, you called me Tai Lung, is that my name?" he queried.

Po's heart fell down past the very bowels of his stomach. First he broke up with Crane, and then Tai Lung forgot him. He'd forgotten more than Po, he'd forgotten everything.

And there was nothing Po could do.

Fatigue overcame him and Po crumpled to the ground, ready to give up, to follow the sleepiness that tempted him to let it guide him past reality. It dared him to follow it to a world with no more pain, no more hurt, no more regret. A drunken death.

The light swirled lazily about him, making odd patterns against his nonexistent eyelids. Po felt something against his lips, pushing something against his chest, forcing something into his unreal lungs. It was actually rather annoying.

"Po… Po…" called a voice, warm and soft, male, friendly, familiar.

Po opened his dead eyes to see, there, on the Plains of Enlightenment, a winged figure wreathed in shimmering light that softly emanated from his entire body.

"Hey, love. Welcome to the Heavenly Plains of Enlightenment. I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but you're not done, yet. They need you, Tai Lung, Shifu, and even the Four," he whispered, approaching Po slowly.

"Wait, Four? Why are you here, Crane?" Po fearfully questioned, the worst possibility rising to the front of his mind.

Crane smiled sadly as he replied, "Lightning had always frightened me, and for a good reason, apparently, but that's not the problem at hand. The problem, the conundrum you now face is whether or not to give Tai Lung his memories back. You must decide whether you let him remember everything that happened to him, never to forget again, or let him live out his life unaware. You have three days to do whatever you feel you must."

Po felt himself being suctioned out of the warm, joyous feel of the afterlife into a cruel, realistic world, but just before he saw his first sight, he swore he heard Crane murmur against his fur, "I forgive you."

And then he lived.


	3. Ch 3: Of Breakfast and Pants

Here's chapter three! Sorry it's taking so long, I have essays to write. Love you!

--

Ch. 3

--

Jade eyes flew open, their irises protesting to the suddenness of the light that permeated deep into the skull that held them.

Po was back from the land of the dead.

The concerned face above him held watery, amber orbs that shimmered with tears, carving soft paths into the face of the leopard who owned them. Po's heart melted faster than he had a metaphor for at the sight of fear within those perfect eyes.

"Hey, Tai, what's wrong?" Po murmured, reaching up to cup the kitten's face in his hand.

Tai Lung latched a paw onto Po's, gripping it against his cheek as he choked out, "You wouldn't wake up. I kept trying to tell you to get up, to breathe, but you didn't. Why wouldn't you get up?"

Po froze, a thousand questions running across his mind. Should he tell Tai? Should he risk him losing that innocence? He deserved to know, but didn't he also deserve to have his choices respected? Hadn't Po wished, time and time again, that he could forget Vachir? What could he lose if he didn't tell him? What would he lose if he did?

"I was just sleeping. Sorry, Tai, it's been a rough day. Tell you what, how about we set up a camp for the night, and then I can make us a special dinner. What do you say to that?" Po offered.

Tai Lung cocked his head to the side as he asked, "Were we really mates?"

Po was at a loss for words, but decided that, for the time, he could play up ignorance, could stall his decision, and hope Tai would understand.

"No, you just look like my mate," Po replied.

For a moment, a sad look drifted across Tai Lung's face as he spoke, "That's too bad, you're pretty cute. Oh, well! Anyway, want me to go get some firewood?"

Po feared he had made a wrong choice in lying to Tai Lung, but nodded subtly, noting the lack of pain in his abdomen, and watched as the leopard's face lit up and he raced off, loud crashes of trees echoing in his wake.

"Like a kitten with super powers," mused Po as he removed his bandages slowly, only to find the injury was still there, but it no longer bled.

It was then, as he stood there, trying to figure out why his wound no longer bled, that Po realized he wasn't breathing.

He wasn't breathing, and, gripping fitfully at his throat, he noted he had no pulse.

Po was dead.

Po was dead, but alive?

Po was a very confused panda.

Breathing deeply to calm his frayed nerves, Po seated himself beneath a tree, back straight, eyes closed, mind open.

"Okay," Po spoke aloud, ignoring the continual sound of breaking wood in the background, digging into the depths of his mind. "I'm dead. I can deal with that. It just proves that I really did see Crane, who really is dead. It also proves that I really do only have three days to live, before I get to see him again, and apologize for running away. That means that, in the span of three days, I need to say good bye to my dad, the Furious Four, and Master Shifu and figure out whether or not to tell Tai Lung about his past, and to make everything _absolutely _perfect, the Four and Shifu probably hate me for running off."

Po sat for several moments longer, drinking in the sound of Tai Lung's laughter as he realized that, without the weight of old, cruel memories to hold him down, Tai Lung really was a childish, trusting, even, dare he add, cute kitten.

And he was happy.

He was happy with the sky, the Earth, the air, the world around him, everything. Nothing could drag his mood down. Tai Lung was happy.

And who was Po to take that away from him? Who was he to deny him that joy, that blissful ignorance that Po himself had basked in for so long? Who was he to make him see hatred? Pain? Death? Po could find no answer to any of those questions, and thusly decided that, once he had said his goodbyes, he would let his furred lover be happy, not only because it was right, but because Po loved him, and wanted nothing more than for him to live out the rest of his life in that joyous happiness that came with ignorance.

Redoing his old bandages - he was dead, so he figured infection wasn't an issue - Po stood to gather ingredients for dinner.

"Here's some wood! Is this enough?" Po suppressed a giggle at how the kitten's tail swished happily as he scratched between his ears, a loud, full purr emanating from his chest.

"It's plenty, Tai. Thank you," Po replied, taking the wood from the strong arms of his previous lover. As he took it, his paw absentmindedly brushed against the snow leopard's furred chest, and while Tai Lung didn't _seem _to notice this, Po most certainly did.

Good thing he didn't have any blood left, or he was certain he would have been bright red.

Tai Lung, on the other paw, while he hadn't appeared to have noticed initially, suddenly asked, "Why do my pants feel tight?"

Po looked down and felt his posture become rigid. In fact, his back was almost as stiff and erect as the tent pole in the leopard's pants.

And he had thought things were going to get easier.

Putting the firewood on the ground, Po walked over to Tai Lung and began explaining, "Well, Tai, y'see, sometimes we have these moments where we really like how someone looks or talks, and then our bodies respond to it. Your pants didn't get any smaller, your, um, privates got bigger. It's naturally going to happen."

Po felt like he was about ready to die of embarrassment. The teachings of the Jade Palace came to mind as he recalled Crane, beautiful, perfect, Crane, and his explanation that masturbation, sex, or even public displays of affection were not bad. He wanted Tai Lung to feel like he could always talk to him, even if he wasn't going to be there for very much longer, about anything. At the same time, he felt it would be wrong to take advantage of the naïve snow leopard, and besides, Po was dead. He probably wouldn't be able to even if he tried.

And so he continued, "What I think you should do to alleviate the problem is go stand behind one of those trees, remove your clothing, and experiment with yourself. Just try touching yourself in different ways until you find something you like. You'll know when you're done."

Tai Lung nodded in clearly faked understanding and strode off into the forest as Po began to build a fire, gathering berries, herbs, and fruit from various plants around the campsite. As he worked, Po listened to the rolling crescendo of sounds that came from behind the trees.

How they brought back memories.

Tai Lung had discovered that ghosting his fingers along the member prickles brought a feel much like the descriptions he could recall of Nirvana. When he grabbed himself, then quickly let go, it caused a whitish fluid to leak out of him, and, while he had initially been frightened by it, licking his paw clean of it, he found he actually didn't mind. Thinking of the kind panda who had offered to make him dinner, he swirled his fingers up to the tip as pleasure exploded throughout his body.

And then it was over.

Finishing the task of making dinner, the leopard emerged from behind the trees, pants replaced and sash around his waist tied sloppily. Po groaned. It was like taking care of a four-year-old!

"Come here, Tai, you didn't tie your belt correctly," Po commanded, kneeling before Tai Lung.

Undoing the knot was a challenge in and of itself, and he was so focused on the task of getting the troublesome fabric undone he didn't notice the several times his hands brushed against Tai Lung's manhood until a deep moan escaped the feline's throat, bringing Po's attention to the tent pole that had been revived in the front of Tai Lung's pants.

Po stopped, worried that this could be seen as taking advantage of the innocence within the warrior.

"Please, don't stop," ground out the smooth voice of the master of Leopard Style.

Po's inner battle raged on, arguments ranging from 'he was your lover, of course his body still remembers you!' to 'but he's innocent, now. Who am I to take that from him?'

"Please, please, Po. Don't stop, it feels good," he goaded.

Po's mind set, he used one of his claws to pry the knot apart swiftly, pulling the sash off Tai Lung's waist as he instructed, "Go behind the trees, and try to pee."

Confusion evident on his face, Tai Lung nodded, turned, and walked over to the trees. Po mentally sighed, worry in his mind about how right his denial of Tai Lung had been. He hoped that one day he would forgive him.

Tai reappeared from behind the grove, looking around for his sash. Po silently tied it around his waist, stood up, and walked away to put food on a plate for the leopard. Returning, he handed the plate to his comrade and sighed. He really had wanted to be with Tai, after all, he loved him.

Right?

That stopped Po, ignoring the happy munching sounds emanating from Tai Lung. Did he love Tai Lung? And was it lusty love, or childish love, or friendly love? How could he tell?

Po considered all the times he could think of that he had seen the snow leopard bare. His chest muscles would flex and Po would guffaw at his vanity. When he performed a new move, Po would watch intently, carefully, and proudly. He would stand up for the leopard just as the leopard would for him, and they would simultaneously get in more trouble than most could handle.

But for all that he cared for the leopard, for all that he envied his outward appearance, the question still stood of was their love like that of mates, or brothers?

Po decided not to dwell on it, for it made him fear that all that they had been through together had been in vain. That was something he just didn't have the will power to think about.

"Tai?" Po questioned, the spotted feline looking up from his plate, a rock Po had found and heated until it was clean.

"Yeah, Po?" with the mouthful of food, it came out more like 'yuf, fo?', but Po had lived with the warrior long enough to know how to interpret his muffled language, 'eat speak', as they called it.

"Do you… would you… do you like the food?" Po finally resigned himself to asking, hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

"Like it? I love it! What is it? Can I call you brother?" the overly eager feline questioned.

Brother. There was his answer, plain as day. He was the leopard's brother, not lover. That was all he would ever be.

The strangest thing was that the revelation hurt much less than Po had thought it would. He had been so afraid that if Tai was only a brother, he would lose all love for him, that he had never allowed himself to even consider the possibility. He hadn't stopped loving Tai Lung, he had just changed the format of that love. He was a brother, not a lover.

And Po was okay with that.


	4. Ch 4: Dreamland and a Journey

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: This is the sequel to Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version, so read that first or this won't make any sense.

PLEASE READ, I'M NOT TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC, I NEED SOME HELP!! My dog, Chrystal, who I don't remember ever not having, died today, on October 10, 2008. The worst part? I don't even remember what color her eyes were. I'm not sad, angry, or anything. I don't know what to do. I feel like, by not crying I dishonor her memory and what she meant to everyone else, but if I do cry, it'll only make it worse for my parents, who I know are hurting. It hurts, in my throat, like there are a billion tears that can't decide if they should be cried or not. Our other dog, Totoro, doesn't know about death. He has no clue as to what happened. Is he going to be wondering where his sister, though not biologically related, I doubt he cared or even knew, where she went? He's barking now, ouside, and my brain has translated it to 'when is she coming home?' Dad is going out to get her body and some tools for digging, but I don't want to watch. I don't want to- crap. I'm crying, no, I won't. I don't want to so much as move. I hurts, that lump in my throat that I'm still not sure about now finally going down, as it realized I won't allow tears. But there's still some that just won't take the hint. Those tears linger, making new, ignorant tears, that want to be shed. They're not going to be, and that's final. I just want to curl up with Totoro and Chrystal and have four years ago when nothing could possibly be wrong, everyone was going to live forever, and I was happy. I want to curl up there and freeze time and pet the dogs and play with the cat (we only had one, then) and scootch in the grass with the snake and keep time from taking my tears, so that the only reason I would ever have to cry would be when I skinned a knee, something easily remedied by a cold nose and a forked tongue to tickle my cheeks and take all pain away. I'm about to cry, I don't want to. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want any of this. If you've read my profile, you know I used to cut. I don't want to do that again. I won't. I'm not going to start that up again. It's not going to happen. I just need something to take away the pain. Help.

--

Ch. 4

--

Zzz…zzz…zzz…SNARK!!

"Huh, who, wha-?" exclaimed Po, leaping up to find himself standing in the midst of a burned, deathly version of the Plain of Enlightenment. Though the entire scene was nothing but an endless expanse of nightmarishly dark depictions, from wilted flowers to splintered trees, crying out for some relief from the pain that haunted them, it retained some remnants of the beauty it once held, however horrific, in the reddened sky, blood forming clouds in the pale grey and rouge surface. The familiar tortoise smiling sadly at him told him everything he needed to know. It was his fault.

"Grand Master Oogway," Po breathed, earning a small nod. "What are you doing here?"

"It is not why _I_ am here, but why _you _are here, Po, that should concern you," he replied, mystic air about him.

"Well, then, why am I here?" his question earned a low chuckle from the Master.

"Now you are asking the right questions. Po, you are here because of your regret. You must not let it cloud your mind, or your judgment. You must look after Tai Lung, and be able to give him what he needs, not what your regrets demand you give him. Do what is right, even if it is hard," he explained to the panda, watching as his furred face contorted in understanding.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" It wasn't a question, but received an answer, anyway.

"You do not have to do anything, but you never know how he will react, do you? I would highly recommend it. Good luck, Grand Master Po," and with that, Po awoke.

It was dark, wretchedly so, but Po was not the least bit tired. He attributed that to being dead, so his body no longer needed to sleep. Standing and stretching, Po began preparing a light breakfast that consisted of wild sugar cane, barley, and honey that he used to fry nearly a pound of sunflower seeds. As the sun finally peaked over the treetops like a large, bald head, Po finished his work and set it out on a small rock for his brother to eat.

"G'morning, brother Po," greeted Tai Lung, yawning as he plopped himself down on the ground, the panda handing him the rock plate of freshly fried sunflower seeds.

Stuffing his face, Po had to chuckle at the happy sounds of muffled compliments filled the morning air with a childish joy. How he wished he could be that happy again.

'_You will be,'_ whispered a voice on the wind that sounded so like Crane that Po would swear he was standing right beside him. _'You just have to tell him. Tell Tai Lung the truth, Po.'_

Tell Tai Lung the truth? And shatter his innocence? Could Po do that? Even if it meant an eternity of happiness for himself, for Crane, for their love, could he betray his brother like that?

He wasn't sure he had an answer to that question.

"Can we go somewhere, Po?"

Po turned to the snow leopard, watching him as he was distracted again by a stray seed from a dandelion, chasing it up a tree until he leapt, caught it, and then crashed to the ground with a resounding 'Ow!', and found his answer.

No.

He could not do that, not then, not ever, to someone so innocent and so pure as the new Tai Lung.

And so he would run with him.

"Yes, Tai, we can go somewhere. We'll leave immediately," replied Po, ignoring the stray tears as he realized that, by ignoring Master Oogway and Crane's orders, he had destroyed any chances he had of reaching the Plain of Enlightenment, and of seeing Crane.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Tai Lung, racing up to Po's side, walking on all fours to allow his brother to scratch him between his ears.

And, with the feline trotting so happily by his side, Po found the strength to ignore the shouts that echoed on the wind, cries for him to go back, to return to the Palace, to please, for the love of the gods, return to his lover from the voice of the love Po was forced to leave behind.


	5. Ch 5: 20 Questions

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: Sorry for not updating, and for the shortness of this chapter and those that will follow, but updates will be much more frequent and dramatic now that I've finished writing this story and I'm starting a new series that you should totally look for, called 'Phobia'! It's gonna be awesome!

--

Ch. 5

--

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite scroll?"

"_Kung Fu Hustle_."

"What's your middle name?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"That's not a real answer, Po."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You care, I know you do, so why don't you have a middle name?"

"Because I don't!"

The ritual 20 questions had been going on for bordering on three hours, and the poor panda was at his wit's end. The constant bombardment of his fragile mentality had taken a turn for the worst ever since he decided to protect the snow leopard from his past. He was beginning to think that it wasn't such a great idea, and the voice on the wind was, by then, nothing more than a faint whisper still called out to him, pleading with him to turn back, to tell Tai Lung, and to be with him once more.

But if Po was nothing else, he was determined.

He would not tell Tai Lung.

"Is it because you're grumpy? Did your middle name get taken away for being too grumpy?"

But he might just have to knock him out a few times to preserve whatever sanity he had left.

Suddenly, the giant kitten froze, posture rigid, face tense, as though he were waiting to be struck on the head, trying to keep his brain from rattling around in his skull.

"I hear someone."

That was all he had time to say before a berserk-looking figure charged from behind a bush, roaring cruel words as his battle cry as he turned on Tai Lung and Po caught a glimpse of his face.

"So, kitty, you think you can just run away from me? You think you will get away with it? Even the Dragon Warrior cannot save you, now!"

Vachir had returned.


	6. Ch 6: Serreated Blade

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: Sorry for not updating, and for the shortness of this chapter and those that will follow, but updates will be much more frequent and dramatic now that I've finished writing this story and I'm starting a new series that you should totally look for, called 'Phobia'! It's gonna be awesome!

--

Ch. 6

--

Vachir had returned. The words had no time for echoing, as Po saw the blade concealed behind a deep blue cloak.

A serrated blade, just like the one Po remembered tearing through his skin, bringing tears to the eyes of his lover and his brother as he screamed his agony to the forest floor.

A serrated blade that was aimed for his brother.

Po leapt; any and all thoughts blocked from his mind, fighting on pure instinct, intent on ending the threat before it could end him. He dodged a swipe aimed at his throat, kicking out a foot to trip the rhino, a foot that was leapt over with expert skill, reminding Po that Vachir was just as much a master of Kung Fu as Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, or… Crane.

The name brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth, reminding him of what he had lost, how far he'd come, and how badly he had messed up.

He had to make things right.

Leaping over Vachir, he spun around, catching him in a hook kick, throwing him to the ground. Landing atop him, he snatched the knife from his grasp and pressed it threateningly against his throat, warning him of what would happen were he to move.

"Vachir, don't you dare move. You're going to pay for what you did," Po growled, watching the fluctuating levels of fear that flashed in his eyes, loving every ounce of power he received from it.

"Don't!"

The voice dragged both captor and captive's attention to the childlike snow leopard who had witnessed the entire fight as he raced to the rhino's side.

Kneeling next to him, grabbing his paw between his own, Tai Lung whispered, tears forming in his eyes, "I don't remember you, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much that you feel I deserve to die, but, for whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Vachir and Po gaped.

"You don't remember? You don't remember turning my parents against me, having them throw me out of my own home? You don't remember trying to kill me with explosives? Or destroying my prison? How? How can you forget?" screamed Vachir, a mixture of rage and horror splayed across his face.

"It was your fault! What you did to him hurt him so much he erased his own memories! It's because of you that he forgot everything! Even… even me," Po panted, trying to calm himself, remembering to breathe to avoid frightening Tai Lung.

The expression on the rhino's face spoke of boundless sorrow for the years since past, but it was quickly replaced by pent up rage at the very one he had once, so long ago, professed to love. He couldn't go back – there was no 'back' to go to. What he had done, what had been done to him, could never be erased, even if it was forgotten. Maybe, in another life, they could have been together, but not this time. He had to end Tai Lung, so that he could be free.

Thrusting the knife upward, it sliced through Po, drawing a gasp of surprise – and not much else. Po felt no pain, no pleasure, nothing. Glaring at Vachir, he stood and snarled, "Go, now, before I change my mind about letting you live."

Shaking in fear, Vachir stood and fled, terror and humiliation and too many other emotions to discern one from another spurring his feet to move faster, faster still, until he reached a spot where he could no longer hear them, Po and Tai Lung.

Tears formed rivulets on his ashen face as he sobbed his anger and his twisted, spiteful love to the wind.

"Maybe, if only I knew how to forget. If I could forget, we would have a chance. If only for a moment, but a chance nonetheless," he chuckled humorlessly.

And, as if the gods had taken pity on the sadistic male, he did, as a nameless figure fell to the ground, all memories lost to time.


	7. Ch 7: Irreversible

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: Sorry for not updating, and for the shortness of this chapter and those that will follow, but updates will be much more frequent and dramatic now that I've finished writing this story and I'm starting a new series that you should totally look for, called 'Phobia'! It's gonna be awesome!

--

Ch. 7

--

"How could you, Po?" screamed a hysterical Tai Lung, hitting Po again and again with strength he had not known he possessed.

"How could I what? How could I protect you? How could I keep him from hurting you?" Po shouted in equal volume, blocking attack after attack.

"No," breathed Tai Lung, energy depleted, standing mostly still. "How could you lie to me? When I asked if I was your mate, you lied, didn't you? You hated me that much? Was I that terrible?"

Dropping to his knees, Po following suit, Tai Lung began to cry, ignoring Po as he wrapped sturdy arms around him, holding him close as he replied, "No, Tai. I love you that much. I'm not going to give you all the details, but…"

Po trailed off. If he told Tai Lung, even only that much, would he regain his memories? What would happen to him? Should he risk it?

Pushing the snow leopard down, he shouted, "Yes, okay? I hate you! I never want to see you again! You are an unfaithful, cheating twerp!"

And with that, Po ran, unable to look back and see the horror on his brother's face.

He had screwed up pretty badly, but he knew that it would be better if Tai Lung never even knew about them. Maybe he could even, finally, go and pay his dues to the others. After all, he had to tell them about Crane.

Crane.

He had last seen him on the Plains of Enlightenment, but now that he had disobeyed, he would likely never see him again. It pained him to think about it, and, by then, he almost wished he had just told Tai Lung the truth, but that would have been selfish, and Master Oogway and Master Shifu and even his father had all taught him better than that.

Sighing, ignoring his tears, Po began his silent trek back to the Jade Palace for his last goodbyes.


	8. Ch 8: My Inspiration

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: This is the sequel to Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version, so read that first or this won't make any sense.

--

Ch. 8

--

Tai Lung couldn't believe it. Po had run away. He hated him. He never wanted to see him again.

Tai Lung was all alone.

The thought frightened him, because he had no idea where he was. Every shadow, every creak of a tree, every acorn that fell echoed in his hyperactive imagination, transforming into beasts of grey with long blades, and black and white blobs with clubs and boulders.

Finally, as he scooted himself against a tree, he heard someone, and froze.

"Hi! Do you know where this is? Are you lost, too?" asked the rhino, walking ignorantly toward the trembling leopard.

"D-don't hurt me," Tai Lung begged, putting his arms in from of his face.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" asked the rhino curiously. "What's your name? And, if you know, what's my name?"

It occurred to the leopard that he might have been going through the same thing he was, and so, tentatively, he stood and pressed his muzzle against the rhino's because it seemed like the thing to do.

Pulling back, he replied, "My name's Tai Lung. Yours is Vachir. I like you."

Vachir murmured, dreamy smile on his face, "I like you, too, Tai Lung."

Maybe he didn't need Po. Maybe Vachir would be enough. Maybe there was hope for new path, and maybe, with the help of Vachir, he could find peace.


	9. Ch 9: Stricken

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: Sorry for not updating, and for the shortness of this chapter and those that will follow, but updates will be much more frequent and dramatic now that I've finished writing this story and I'm starting a new series that you should totally look for, called 'Phobia'! It's gonna be awesome!

--

Ch. 9

--

Po ran.

That in and of itself was surprising, but the speed at which he was running was inhuman. It was also attributed to the fact that he couldn't be out of breath if he didn't need to breathe.

Funny how good death was for his health.

The panda smirked as he considered the irony of that statement, feet pounding the ground like anvils, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, the sound resonating within his ears. He considered how strange it was that he could still hear, when he lacked the ability to feel, but dismissed it as the gods' doing.

Approaching the Valley of Peace, Po's joyous expression fell. It was his last day, that he knew. He had run straight through the night and as he reached the Thread of Hope, he thought of how he had left Tai Lung to the mercy of Vachir. If how hard he had fought Po had been any indication of anything, though, he was certain the snow leopard could handle himself.

Except that he wasn't.

Po remembered being caught, the humiliation, fear, and pain as he was torn by that damned knife. He knew that Vachir was crafty, and that, in his current state of absolute naivety, Tai Lung didn't stand a chance against the cunning cruelty of the rhino guard.

Maybe, after he was really dead, the gods would let him at least protect his brother.

Po began crossing the long bridge, and would have run all the way had the smell of rotting flesh not assaulted his nostrils. He froze, turning on the tall island to where the scent was coming from. Scooting himself toward it, Po discovered it was coming from one of several bushes that littered the platform. Pulling the foliage apart, he felt the nonexistent contents of his stomach spill out upon the ground as he turned his head, decay and stomach acid spewing forth to coat the Earth.

Po had discovered the charred remains of his lover.

Blackened skin showed through the skeletons of feathers, beak melted to the side, seemingly molded to the ground. His skin had begun to rot through, revealing the desiccated internals of his lover.

As Po gazed in horror, one thought ran through his mind.

That was no way for a warrior, a hero, to be buried.

Cradling the burnt remains of the avian master, Po lifted his body and continued his trek back to the village, intent on having him buried at the Jade Palace, where he belonged.


	10. Ch 10: And Then There Were None

Amazing Accomplishment

By: PointyEdgesofaSign

Note: This is the sequel to Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version, so read that first or this won't make any sense.

BTW, Awerewolf, if you're reading this, I love you so much it hurts, and I really wish you would PM me or something. I want confirmation that you're alive! Please, big brother! I'm as lost as Po in a fitness center (really bad joke) without you! I love you, Awerewolf, please talk to me!

--

Ch. 10

--

Po could hear the joyful laughter of the village children ringing in the summer air as he trudged past it, keeping himself hidden in the fringes of the forest that surrounded the place he had once lived.

He ascended the mountain side in silence, mourning the death of beauty, the death of Crane. He did not take the stairs to avoid being seen. Reaching the top, he froze. What would he say? What would he do? If he were to leave Crane there, on the ground, would they recognize him?

He knew what he had to do, though it pained him. He had to tell the truth. He had to accept the consequences. He had to, for Crane.

Mind set, Po slipped into the Palace's courtyard through the rear entrance, ignoring the sickened feel in the pit of his stomach. He did not look down at the charred remains within his arms, couldn't bring himself to even pretend to breathe for fear of smelling the rot that had grown accustomed to Crane's body.

Po braced his mind as best he could, knowing and fearing the anger that was certain to arise from the remaining Four. He feared the sounds of their voices, feared their angry limbs finally ending him, but most of all, he feared losing their trust.

Dropping his head down a saddened look flickered across his face for only a moment before vanishing behind a veil of indifference. Crane deserved a real funeral, and Po would be certain he got one.

Walking around to the front of the Palace, Po tossed the doors open to see the Four kneeling before the reflective pool at the front of the Hall of Heroes, being instructed by Master Shifu. When Po arrived, they all turned toward him and gasped.

Viper was frozen in place, tears welling in her eyes as Mantis placed a shaking foreleg on her svelte body. Monkey raced over to Po, Tigress not far behind him, as Master Shifu simply stood, a knowing frown marring aged features, unrestrained tears flowing freely from cerulean orbs.

"What happened?" cried Monkey, trembling hands hovering several inches over Crane's mutilated chest.

"Lightning. There was nothing I could do. By the time I found him…" Po broke off, refusing to cry and dishonor the avian warrior's memory.

Tigress crept over to Po's side and choked as her nose was assailed by the scent of Crane's rot. She fell to her knees, paw over her mouth, body heaving as she tried, futilely, to keep her breakfast and lunch down. Greenish chunks of partially digested food poured from her open mouth and onto the tiled floor, swimming around in thick, stench-ridden stomach acid. The sight provoked another round of heaves as her empty stomach contracted, trying to dispel something, anything at all, though it was to no avail as bile was the only thing left to exit.

Monkey's understanding hands were upon her back as he held the shaking female in strong arms, rubbing her hunched form as she knelt, slouched, on the floor.

It was Shifu who finally came and took Crane from Po's hands, whispering a soft apology before carrying his student away from the room to be prepared for his funeral. Po allowed himself a sigh of relief as the hideous form disappeared from the room.

Po wished he could have stayed, could have been there for everyone else, but as the dancing rays of sunset flickered in the corner of his eye, Po knew what he had to do, and took action. Silently, he apologized for all the pain he was about to cause and for the lies he was about to speak.

Fixing each remaining member of the Four with a blank look, Po walked to the door and turned back, nonchalantly stating, "Y'know, I actually thought he was smart. I thought he was reasonable. I thought he was honest. I thought wrong about him, and I'm glad he's gone! He got what he deserved and nothing less! I know you all would argue with me, but you won't get the chance, because I am leaving this damned awful place, and all the irrational, lying, sanctimonious idiots that live here!"

And with that he left, not daring to look back at the startled expressions on their faces. He was going to be dead by that evening, anyway, and it would be easier for them to get over him if they hated him then if he was loved. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to see them on the Plains of Enlightenment, or anything. He had blown his chances there, might as well not drag anyone else down with him.

_Maybe_, thought Po, making his way to his father's restaurant, recalling Buddhist teachings of life after death, _if I'm lucky, I'll be reborn as a slave and I can have the giant, muscled look I always wanted._

He reached the doorway and knocked, watching his father scramble over the countertop to grab him in a hug that, had they been the same size, would have been potentially crushing. Mr. Ping sobbed into his son's fur as Po cupped the back of his head. Using his pointer finger to lift his father's gaze to his own, Po knelt and whispered, "Dad, I… I want you to know that I love you, and that people are going to be talking about me here real soon. They're not going to say very nice things, but I need you to ignore them. Tai Lung is in the woods, past the Thread of Hope. He's got amnesia and needs someone to look out for him, and teach him right from wrong. Dad, please, for me, go and help him. Think of it as my… my last request."

The look on the old goose's face spoke of questions unasked, but the finality on Po's features closed his mouth and nodded his head for him.

"Alright, son, if that's what you want, then I will, but just know that no matter what happens, you can always come home. I love you, Po, and I wish you nothing but the best," Mr. Ping murmured, burying his beak in Po's soft chest as the panda held him close for the last time.

Standing, Po smiled at his father, turned, and walked away, breaking into a mad sprint as he reached the city's edge. He had to reach the Thread of Hope before nightfall, or there would be too high a chance of his body being found. If his body was found, people would mourn him, and he had caused enough suffering.

The ropes of the bridge were in view as the last ray of sunlight fell from the sky, making way for the starry blanket of night.

Po ran faster than ever before, pushing to make it to the chasm. He was mere feet from it when all energy seemed to race from his legs and he fell to the ground.

Panic clouded his mind as he dragged himself forward, determined to reach the edge. His right arm gave out and Po became more frantic, inches from gripping the edge when it seemed all power left his body.

Po laid there, trying to scream, yet lacking the strength, for bordering on three hours. It seemed that was his punishment, doomed to watch for the rest of eternity from the view of a rotting corpse. He would lie there as his limbs were eaten by hungry wolves, as his eyes slowly decayed until all he saw would be the dark abyss of the inside of his skull, listening until his ears were gone and-

A flash of orange and umber had him in the air and plummeting down into the chasm even as he caught a glimpse of his 'killer'.

He looked up at her as he fell, her eyes glaring down at him with the utmost hatred, and found the strength to utter three words up at her, leaving him wondering if she heard him as he whispered, "Thank you, Tigress."

And then, the world was dark.


	11. Ch 11: History Starts Now

_Amazing Accomplishment_

_By: PointyEdgesofaSign_

_Note: This is the sequel to __Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version__, so read that first or this won't make any sense. I own nothing. It's thanks to Awerewolf that I've been inspired to continue this, his kind words make my brain work in ways I never thought it could, and without him I'd be nothing. Thank you so very much, my brother in writing. And please, people, if you want more of this, comment! I can't improve without constructive criticisms!_

_This is the end of the Magnificent Mistake series, but if I get enough reviews I may do some one shots about little moments that happen in between, and about the pairings I use here._

_BTW, if you don't know all the pairings of this series, they are;_

_Po/Crane_

_Po/Tai Lung_

_Po/Tai Lung/Crane_

_Tigress/Monkey_

_Mantis/Viper_

_Ping/Po's real mom(I've decided her name is Sue Lai)_

_Oogway/Shifu_

_Tai Lung/Vachir_

--

Ch. 11

--

"Love," murmured a kind voice, sound like absolute warmth, dancing through his form like liquid optimism.

"Love, wake up," it spoke again, a soft appendage, what felt like a wing, pushing softly on his shoulder.

"Come on, Po. You can wake up now. You passed the test."

His eyes snapped open, darting around to survey his surroundings. Blue sky, whispy cumulous clouds hovering overhead, soft, green grass tickling his chest, stomach, legs, arms, and face, causing him to sneeze as a giggling butterfly leapt from his nose to fly a complete circle around the face to whom the warm voice belonged.

"Crane," Po gasped, staring at the bird with wide eyes.

Crane nodded, pressing his forehead against Po's as he transmitted his knowledge and Po understood. Everything that happened to him, it had all been a test to see if he truly understood. He had to do what was best for those he loved, even if it left him with a bad name, even if he was ridiculed for it, because it was right. Po had been tested on his understanding of love.

And he had passed with flying colors.

His father approached him, his mother by his side, the small goose dwarfed by the giant panda, Tai Lung and Vachir holding hands by Ping's side. The Furious Four and Master Shifu stood with Master Oogway, smiling softly at Po as they stayed there, waiting for the inevitable question.

"How are you all here?" asked Po, looking from face to smiling face.

Grand Master Oogway chuckled lightly as he replied, "My dear boy, you have been asleep for nearly a hundred years. You refused to awaken without all of us here, so we waited for each other. But now we are here and we can all move on, together."

Tigress stepped forward, looking utterly ashamed. Head bowed, she whispered, "I am sorry, Master, for my actions. They were uncalled for and cruel, there is no excuse for them, and I get it if you can't forgive me."

Po stood, giving Crane a quick smile, and walked over to the ex-tiger. Placing a curled finger beneath her chin, he tipped her face upward to meet his gaze and explained, "There's nothing to forgive, Tigress. Didn't you hear me thank you?"

She smiled, not smirked, but genuinely smiled, and nodded, hugging the panda male close to her. Glancing over at her lover, Tigress winked and Po suddenly found himself wrapped up in the arms of those he loved, from his father to his mother to Master Oogway to his lover, they all joined in a group hug, breathing a sigh of relief that they were finally a family, once again.

When the hug was broken, a timeless time later, Po turned to Crane and held him, sitting against a tree, whispering archaic lyrics of love songs that time forgot, but not them. They sat there, Crane leaning against Po, without apology, without sorrow, without fear, knowing that they had made the difference. They may not have been great kings, or magnificent war lords, or even be remembered in years to come, but they had found each other, their family, and were together again, that time, forever.

And that was an amazing enough accomplishment for them.


End file.
